Survivor
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: A survivor of a dead heart,a rejected friend,and the beat of the music is all it takes.Find yourselves in the heat of dancing,deathly promises,and life risking decisions.What's going to happen next? I revised! yay r&r.SasuSaku.NejiTen.NaruHina.InoSh
1. The Bus

**A/N: I finally found out how to post a story in my spare time and I didn't have to get GaaraIsMine to post it for me. She posted 'Mending Wall' for me. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Sakura is a dancer and Sasuke broke her heart even though he came back. All she does is train, dance, and work. No one knows who she is when she dances but when Sasuke finds out, what will happen? I'm not that good with summaries. Please r 'n' r. It might suck at the beginning but it will get better, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly. whimper**

The pink-haired kunoichi jumped out of her two story house's second story bathroom window. Like always, she was sneaking away to go dance at her favorite club "The Bus." **(A/N: just so you know, 'The Bus' is a club in my city)** Her blonde-haired, blue-eyed best friend, Ino, was in Sakura's living room waiting for her to face the music and stop denying she still loved the Konoha ice-sickle heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. They had gotten into a fight that day and she had gone into Ino's flower shop and complained until Ino accused her of love.

Flashback

_Sakura sat on the rail of the bright red bridge, looking up into the clouds and daydreaming about some far off topic. Sasuke leaned against the rail on the opposite side and glared into the water. They sat alone in silence until their favorite knucklehead ninja came bounding up the street yelling._

"_SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! WHATS UP?! HEY SASUKE-TEME, ANY NEWS ON THE…?" Naruto yelled in his teammate's ear but was cut off by Sasuke's hand finding its way over his big mouth._

"_Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke whispered, trying not to let Sakura hear._

"_Shut up about what, Sasuke?" Sasuke winced barely at the drop of the suffix._

"_Nothing that concerns you," he replied with a threatening glare at Naruto._

"_I was only wondering."_

"_You're annoying, you know that?"_

"_I was just curious, you cold-hearted bastard."_

"_Slut"_

"_Prick."_

"_Bitch"_

"_Whatever, you conceited, lonely jackass. You shouldn't insult me when I just wanted to know what was wrong, bastard. Tenten was right. You ARE an Emo/ Goth prick." Sakura finally sneered. Naruto was sitting on the ground, Indian style, with a bag of popcorn in his hands. _**(A/N: How'd that get there? O.o)**

"_I don't need your pity; you second hand, stubborn slut. Who wants your opinion anyway? It is my business and not yours! Go back home. No one wants you." Yes. The man of few words spoke. He really had changed when he went to Orochimaru, the gay snake molester._

"_I never pitied you." Sakura said as she sat on the rail and bent backwards and did a flip off of the bridge as she landed on the water in one graceful movement. _

"_SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T LISTEN TO THIS TEME! COME ON. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Naruto finally threw the popcorn and yelled over the railing to her._

_Instead of answering, she did some hand seals and skidded along the top of the water backwards. The sound of the water parting as she moved along it slowly died down when she was out of view. When she was no where in sight, Naruto's voice lowered and he glared at Sasuke._

"_You just pissed of the girl of your dreams. You couldn't have laid your pride aside and said you were sorry." _

"_What the…? That whore isn't the girl of my dreams. I don't have one and she wouldn't come close!"_

End Flashback

A few seconds later, her feet hit the ground. Sakura wore a blue midriff along with blue cargo pants and black Chuck Taylors. Her hair was still down to he shoulders but dyed black with blue highlights. Her eyes were still a viridian, emerald color, though.

She snuck from the back yard to her living room window in the front of her house and saw Ino lying on the couch flipping channels on Sakura's big screen TV. She was paying for the electric bill. The hallway to the front door lay clear so she could sneak her training/ dance bag out without Ino knowing. Everyone only thought it was her personal training bag. No one except Tenten knew because she danced along with her and today, at the club, they were having a face off and if she didn't get down there fast, they would make her sing.

'Jezz. This will be easy.' Sakura thought.

Sakura cracked the door open an inch and saw her coat rack. 'Easy as pie. Wait, why can't I hear the TV anymore? OH MY GOD!' A dark shadow loomed over her as she looked up. INO!

Ino towered over her in her normal, purple training outfit with a smirk across her face. As quickly as Ino had come, Sakura was gone and running off to 'The Bus.' The dance contest was going to start soon.

She kept running until she hit something hard. She looked up and saw…

NEJI?! What was he doing here? Tenten had told him… oh no.

"Ano, Neji? Why are you here? Its 10 o'clock at night."

"Hn." A look of frustration was occupying his face. His eyes were scrounged together and he was grinding his teeth while spinning a katana in his hand. Sakura felt sorry for whoever he was waiting for.

"Oh My God! Neji, your not waiting for Tenten, are you?" Tenten should have told him that she couldn't make it. Sakura and Tenten were having a dance of at the club. Punks vs. Preps, they couldn't loose. Sakura was already late though. Man, she would have to sing.

"Hn."

"She couldn't make it for training. Wait, your training starts at six. OH YOU WAITED FOUR HOURS FOR HER!!! HOW SWEET!" Sakura was screaming this and much more until Neji's had made its way over her loud mouth.

"Shut up. Well that means I'm going now."

"OK! Ill make sure she says sorry tomorrow."

"Hn."

Sakura waved goodbye and ran as fast as her long legs could take her. She was running so fast that she was kicking up dust. She was almost late!

When she got down to 'The Bus,' she was only a minute late. Sakura thought she had made it but the manager, Jiraya, came up to her with a wide grin on his face. He loved making her sing. Unfortunately for her, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru were going to the club that same time.

Jiraya went up on the stage where he overlooked the two teams and the crowd waiting for the singing and dancing.

"Attention. One of the Punk teammates is late so she's singing. Give it up for Ichigo singing 'Together' by Avril Lavigne!

Sakura was pushed on stage as the song started. Since she was already up there, she started signing.

Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny  
When I turn the lights out

When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

(Pre-chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus)  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

(Pre-chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus)  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear

(Pre Chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus x2)

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

The gang had walked in on Sakura singing around the second chorus. They were the only ones who could ever recognize her. The boys gapped and the girls cheered.

When Sakura was done, some rock-out music started and to get on the dance floor, she flipped off the stage and landed in front of a prep making it squeal with fear and put her hands up in a wimpy defense. Sakura thought it was so amusing that she just smirked and chuckled.

**DANCE OFF BETWEEN PUNKS & PREPS!**

**BEGIN!!!**

Sakura was scooted to the back of the pack since she was the best. Tenten stood beside her. Tenten wore a black tank top and green cargo pants with some green Chuck Taylors. Her hair was let down and it cascaded to her lower back and was highlighted green in some places. Her eyes were the same but she looked nothing like her normal self. A half an hour passed and they were still dancing.

Finally it was Tenten's turn. She did a running start and pounced into three front flips and into the splits. It definitely wasn't her type of dancing but she was just trying to make the others laugh at the way the preps acted. It worked and they did,

She got up and started dancing against this really preppy girl that wore a normal pink pleated skirt and a white and pink Hollister shirt. The girl wore red Converse and had blonde curly hair that came to the middle of her back. While they were dancing, Sakura just watched until the prep she was going up against came up to her and punched her so hard that she flew across the dance floor.

Sakura was shocked that that had happened and looked up at the girl. Then she realized that it was none other than Watanabe Ami who had picked on her all through her academy years. Oh… she was going to get it and she was going to get it bad…

Instead of dancing, they got into a cat fight that Sakura obviously one. The girl couldn't take a punch like the one she threw Sakura earlier. The preps were kicked out for starting a fight and the punks were still the overall champions… again…

The gang ran up to congratulate Sakura and Tenten. They ran up and stared at the girls. Tenten had also gotten into a fight with the girl she was dancing with because when they were both dancing, the prep jumped up and kicked her so hard she flew up into the air and fell and hit the ground.

The girls were decorated with bruises and cuts from the prep's claws. They knew how to be evil! When the gang got there, the two girls turned and stared. What were they doing there?!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I am going crazy because my family and I haven't done any Christmas shopping! I AM GOING CRAZY! Oh well… Enjoy!**

Both Ino and Hinata collided with the two girls. Hinata had gotten much more open and bold from when Naruto finally got it through his thick head and asked her on a date. Hinata got up off of Tenten after a few minutes but Shikamaru had to yank Ino off of Sakura who was latched to her like glue.

Sasuke and Neji were in the back of the group with smirks on their faces and hands in their pockets. Sakura and Tenten were sweat dropping because Ino was yelling at them. She even started yelling at Shikamaru! Naruto was too busy laughing at her to notice the weird looks he was getting. **(A/N: WHERE DID HE )********COME FROM?!kills Naruto **

While everyone was talking, a loud rumble was heard and the ground started shaking. Oh no. The one thing that everyone was scared of was coming their way!

"FAN BOYS!!! RRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. Shikamaru dragged a freaked out Ino of the club following all of the others who were kicking up a dust storm. It seemed the boys were mostly screaming for Sakura, though.

The gang ran and ran until they reached the closest house which happened to be the Uchiha Compound. Everyone scrambled inside and yelled at the couple behind them to hurry up. THE FAN BOYS WERE RIGHT BEHIND THEM!!!

Ino tripped to Shikamaru grabbed her and ran with her in his arms bride style. They reached the door and had enough time to lock it. Tenten and Sakura's clothes were ripped and dirty from tripping and really fast fan boys that had gotten knocked out by none other than the Uchiha and Huuga!

"Sasuke, could I go get a shower?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sakura smiled and went into the bathroom with a towel.

When Sakura got out, sleeping bags were piled up in the corner. Well they couldn't go outside unless they wanted to get attacked my fan boys. Since she had no extra clothes she was only wearing a towel that came seven inches above her knee. Her dyed hair was once again pink and Tenten was now getting a shower.

When Sasuke saw Sakura, he blushed but didn't let anyone see. Sakura was in his house, in a towel, locked in there… DIRTY THOUGHTS!

"SASUKE! THIS IS THE EIGHTH TIME I HAVE CALLED YOU!" Sakura yelled in his ear.

"Hn?"

"Ano… could I borrow some clothes?"

Sasuke went into another room and brought two changes of clothes, one for Sakura, one for Tenten.

"Thanks Sasuke!" 'MMM, smells like him…' Sakura thought.

When Tenten got out, she changed and set up her sleeping bag in a circle with everyone else's. This was the order: Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru. Ino stood up and cleared her voice to get everyone's attention.

"TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!"

Groans came from everyone as they sighed and moaned in desperation. Ino may have liked it, but that doesn't mean the rest did.

"WELL LETS GET STARTED!!!" Ino yelled, happily. She was oblivious to the fact the others didn't want to play. It was going to be a long day…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I went Christmas shopping today so I don't have a lot of time! I have to get to church too to go to the candle light service. My family always does it and since it is Christmas tomorrow, I'm not updating tomorrow so please r&r if you want to get this updated on the 26! This is going to be a somewhat long story but I can't write really long chapters so it is going to be a lot of chapters!**

"Ok, Tenten. You're first."

"Dare!"

"AWWW! We didn't even ask you yet!" Sakura shouted.

"Who cares?"

"Fine. You have to… uh…?"

"OH!!! You have to give all of your weapons to Neji and for every one of them you have to make out with him!" Hinata said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Tenten brought out 72 weapons from her bag with a blush on her face. Neji started to blush too and the whole room was cracking up.

After they made out for two hours, it was Tenten's turn to choose.

"Shikamaru, which will it be? T or D?" Tenten asked with a menacing look on her face.

"Truth… troublesome girl…" he mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Anyway, tell the girls what you really feel about them. What? I'm curious!" She said noticing all of the threatening glances that came her way.

"Tenten… troublesome… everyone can tell that you are obsessed with weapons and Neji. It's annoying. Get a new hobby. Hinata… get bolder because you are too shy for no good reason. You act like child. Sakura… get over Sasuke and move on. I know that you are an amazing singer even if you don't want anyone to know. You are also an amazing dancer and all of those fan boys out there are yours! Ino… I like you even though you can get too self confident and I would like to go on a date sometime."

"HUH!?!?" Ino asked with a beet red blush coming across her face.

"Troublesome!"

"OK! Your turn to pick, Shika-kun…" Shikamaru was startled by his new nickname but kept going on with the game. He certainly didn't hear the giggled from the girls and see the guy try to keep in their laughter.

"Whatever… Sakura, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to sing your favorite song! Then you have to sit in Sasuke's lap for the rest of the game!" Jez who knew Shikamaru was this weird?

"Fine, its called 'Take Me Away' by Fefe Dobson and if I sing, Sasuke sings with me!"

I. was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)  
And now… I'm staring in your eyes in sea floor  
(all about you)

And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But there's a feeling comin' over me  
I want to show you,  
But there's nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'

Wouldn't it be good if we could be together

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigating, I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run

I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In a roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)

Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigating, I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!

Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigating, I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run.

After Sakura sang, it was Sasuke's turn! He sang 'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

They were amazing and everyone clapped afterwards, but Sakura blushed and had to be pulled by Sasuke into his lap. They both blushed and Sasuke didn't even realize that his arms were wrapped around her thin waist. That made Sakura blush even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing and let me just tell you that this year has been VERY interesting and my life isn't this exciting all of the time! But it is getting there… lol. **

Recap

They were amazing and everyone clapped afterwards, but Sakura blushed and had to be pulled by Sasuke into his lap. They both blushed and Sasuke didn't even realize that his arms were wrapped around her thin waist. That made Sakura blush even more.

End Recap

Just then, a huge slam and little girl screams were heard from outside. Sakura got up and looked out the window. When she saw what was going on, she sweat dropped.

A girl their 2 years younger than them (15) with blue hair wearing black biker shorts under a blue mini skirt and a black tank top on that said 'don't mess with me' and green eyes was burning all of the fan boys with flames. Behind the girl were two four year olds, cowering in fear because of their sister.

"Sakura… who is that and why does she look like you?" Ino asked with a very afraid expression on her face.

"THAT, Ino, is my cousin, Kerin Furemu. She is apart of another clan though. My older sister got married and had her and those little kids but the kids call her Kitty-chan. The clan's bloodline is all of the elements but her main ones are fire and air. I know, she is in all blue but that is her favorite color believe it or not." Sakura turned and smiled at them sheepishly as the lawn was caught on fire with her flames.

"GET HER IN HERE BEFORE SHE BURNS THE HOUSE DOWN! No wonder her name means flame… but why doesn't she need a jutzu to control the flames?" Sasuke asked, more like screamed.

"I told you, it's in her bloodline, but unfortunately she acts blonde unless you give her a test or something. Oh and the little kids names are Kerin Asu and Kerin Suki. Asu is the little boy with black and green hair and Suki is the smallest girl with brown and white hair."

Sakura walked over to the door and yelled at the Furemu to get her butt in the house and stop the fire she started.

"Sorry Sak, but if you call me Furemu again Ill burn all of your clothes and your house down." Furemu said with a threatening glare when she got inside.

"Sorry, HANA, but I don't think that it is best to call you 'Hana' because you aren't a flower unless you're talking about a fire flower." Sakura sniggered.

"Whatever… I'm here for the ANBU exam with my teammates, Ravvu Raitonin and Fajita Sutorensu." When she said Raitonin's name, she blushed.

Furemu looked over all of Sakura's friends and finally got to Sasuke.

"OHH! This must be the famous Uchiha. Oh well Ill see you around and hopefully in the ANBU exams. I've got to go pick up Ravvu-kun's little sister, Yuuhi. She is a month old and his parents just died on a mission so he asked me to take care of her! HOW SWEET!" Sasuke could see how Sakura meant blonde. THIS GIRL WAS WAY TO OPEN WITH HER LIFE AND PROBABLY NEVER SHUTS UP!

"So, I'd better get going. I'm needed elsewhere…" Sakura stammered and left in a big puff of smoke which left behind a scent of cherry blossoms and flower petals fell from where she once was.

WITH SAKURA

Sakura stood in front of a gigantic tree that was about 35 feet wide and 48 feet tall. The tree looked so beaten that there were cracks all along the bark and part of it was covered in splinters from impact of kicks and punches.

Sakura stood in the middle of her far off training grounds surrounded by thick trees that looked like they had exploded. She wore a sports bra and pink biker shorts. Her leg was beaten raw and was ripped open so badly that blood was falling freely from her wounds. She was so angry at her cousin for almost giving her secret away and feeling like she was so weak watching Furemu make the fan boys cry.

It was dark and diamonds glittered above her head as if to give her light. The full moon hovered above the tree tops and made the pond behind her sparkle like it was encrusted with jewels.

She didn't use any of her super human strength so she could get stronger without it. With one final kick, she sent the tree into a million shattered pieces of debris falling from its once solid form. Sakura huffed and huffed. She got out a bandage and wrapped her leg since she had used up all of her chakra earlier before beating the crap out of all of her surrounding trees. Just as the last piece of debris hit the rocky earth, Sakura fell onto the ground unconscious.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke waited at the bridge for their favorite kunoichi that they loved and cherished. When she didn't show, they got worried but made their way to the distant training grounds.

When the trio got there, they saw a pink clump lying on the ground with its face smashed into the ground and its hair tangled and flying around its head. They rushed to Sakura's side and saw her in her condition. They were relieved at first but then got really mad that she would do that to herself.

As if on cue, Furemu came down the path to Team 7 training ground eating a fresh apple. When she saw the mess of pink, she was furious. She, just like the others, rushed to her side and knelt checking if she was alright. When she saw that she was only unconscious, she flew up and glared at the Uchiha so hard that he was even scared. Sadly, she didn't notice that she was only asleep…

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, BASTARD?" Furemu screamed at him so badly that his ears started to bleed and Naruto even hid behind Kakashi in fear of what she might do to him.

Without letting Sasuke get a word in, Furemu pulled her cousin (who was a little bigger than her because of the age difference) onto her back and disappeared in a flame of burning white fire.

Furemu arrived at the hospital where Sakura was immediately cared for. The boys got there in the next ten minutes because they were still in shock from a fifteen year old screaming bloody murder at them.

WHEN SAKURA WOKE UP FINALLY

Sakura shifted on the white hospital bed. Machines beeped at the steady rate of her heart and she was hooked up to a UV. Sasuke hadn't gone home and slept by Sakura's bed that night.

She fluttered her sleepy eyes open and saw the raven haired boy asleep peacefully with his head on her mattress. Sakura ran her cold fingers through his hair until he sat upright at the touch of her gentle fingers. He looked at the open window then at Sakura with his onyx eyes and they softened to see that she was alright. Sakura was touched by his kindness and smiled her genuine smile.

"Sak, would you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. You don't need my permission..." Sakura replied.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Sakura stared at the shinobi in front of her and hugged him with all her might.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sasuke said happily. For the first time in his life, he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like this one but if I get 35-40 more reviews I will write another chapter. I am sitting here watching Harry Potter 4 that I got for Christmas. Hope you like this chappie! **

Recap

"Sak, would you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. You don't need my permission..." Sakura replied.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Sakura stared at the shinobi in front of her and hugged him with all her might.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sasuke said happily. For the first time in his life, he smiled.

End Recap

The next day, Sasuke and Sakura strolled down the streets of Konoha where everybody around them looked and whispered. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's shoulders and smirked when he saw the looks and whispers.

"They look so cute together." One said.

"It's about time they start dating. I was getting anxious!" Another stated.

"They are complete opposites, though!" One girl exclaimed. She was wearing an I LOVE SASUKE t-shirt.

When both of them heard these statements, they smiled and continued their trip to the bridge. Kakashi had some urgent news to tell them.

When they got to the bridge, they saw Naruto showing off to Hinata who was sitting on the railing blushing. When the two saw the looks coming from Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto started to blush and Hinata turned into a tomato.

"Well, when did this happen?" Naruto asked, pointing to the couple before him.

"Yesterday… When did you two happen?" Sakura replied and pointed to the entwined hands of Naruto and Hinata. She giggled and dismissed what she asked because she knew what the answer would be.

In one poof, Kakashi appeared squatting on the ground with the perverted book open in his hand.

"Yo!"

"Hinata, you better go meet Kurenai-sensei. I'll see you later!" Naruto said after Kakashi greeted them.

"No training today, you have to get ready for the ANBU exam. You and the Rookie 9 will be the only Chunnin, though."

"Ok, see you around, Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed and ran after Hinata who was way out of view.

The couple turned to leave but Kakashi stopped them before they could move one step.

"So, you two finally got over your pride. The world finally makes sense. Maybe Naruto will get over being a dobe…" Kakashi trailed off, not noticing that Sakura and Sasuke were backing away and running off with each other in hand.

They ran off till they got to the top of the monument and looked over the cliff that overlooked the city. The sky was clear and there was a refreshing breeze that cooled them down on the hot day. The breeze carried Sakura's hair and swept it against her rosy cheeks. She smiled and all Sasuke did was stare at her natural beauty.

"I love coming up here. It is so relaxing and simply beautiful."

"Yeah, you are."

Sakura looked away to hide the upcoming blush but Sasuke took her chin and pulled her up to him and gently pressed his lips onto her soft ones. He snaked his arms around her thin waist and she deepened the kiss further by pulling him closer by putting her arms around his neck. He nibbled at her bottom lip, begging for entrance and begged even more when she made him wait. Finally she gave in and let him sneak his tongue into her mouth and they had a tongue battle until she parted for air. She smiled at him and he did the same and leaned forward until their lips were millimeters apart. They leaned in closer so their lips brushed until they heard a throat being cleared behind them. The two broke apart and Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga who had interrupted him.

Tenten and Neji stood before them smirking at the couple who made out in front of their eyes. Tenten didn't have her usual weapons but was interlocked with Neji. She licked her lips and blushed when Sakura gave her a questioning look. Neji glared at his rival, the Uchiha prodigy and smirked at his sister-like figure, Sakura.

Unknowing that a three pairs of eyes watched them, the foursome made their way into town once more.

When the four left down the mountain, the three spies came out. It was Furemu, Raitonin, and Sutorensu. Sutorensu had earphones in her ears and it was hooked up to a black zune. The music was blasted into her ears and she didn't seem to mind. Raitonin had an unemotional look across his face. Furemu just smirked and tapped her fingers together evilly.

Sutorensu had an odd physical problem and had to have music every thirty minutes or, you don't want to know what would happen. Her jutzus always had to do with music. She had enormous strength and had Jurengsan, a bloodline effect like sharingan except much more powerful and killed a person instantly if they looked into them. She had gray hair and purple highlights through it. Her eyes were also purple.

Raitonin was a lot like Sasuke but looked different. He was always distant and cold except sometimes he would be kind to Furemu but very seldom did he. His jutzus were always lightning. His bloodline limit was that he could stop time for a short while, but a very short time like maybe 3 minutes tops. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that some people could have sworn got onyx when he got mad.

Furemu was the first to sneak out and sit on the bench where Tenten and Neji had been sitting before Sasuke and Sakura had come into the picture. She took out a scroll and summoned the others from the bushes.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. It is called Operation Matchmaker. We will get the other couples together during the ANBU mission. Our targets are Shikamaru Ino and ok I'm not going to say that one." When she tried to go around the two for the second target, she started to blush. Asu had gotten into her stuff and doodled all over her plans with hearts and captions that said stuff like 'FUREMU AND RAITONIN FOREVER.'

"What are we going to do?" Sutorensu asked, quite confused on why Furemu hadn't let them see her plans.

"Ok here is what we're going to do…" As Furemu leaned forward and discussed the plans for the ANBU exam, somewhere else in the city, troubles were going on with the rookie 9, Lee's team, and the Sand Siblings.

The Sand Siblings were walking around town until they caught up with the Rookie 9 and Lee's team accept Sakura and Tenten weren't with them. Gaara was as cold and quiet as ever and Temari was sulking because the only two that were missing were like her sisters, except for Hinata. Kankuro was near by flirting with two hot kunoichi that were his age, but they beat the crap out of him after a few minutes.

"Where are Sakura and Tenten?" Temari glared when she saw the two who were missing.

"Uhh… they don't have a dance contest today so they must be working." Naruto said cautiously. They went to find the girls.

Sakura and Tenten were at the club working as Naruto predicted. Their contract was that they worked as waitresses at least twice a weak if they wanted to work as dancers. The uniforms consisted of black Chunky Sandals that had 5 inch heels, denim Hollister mini skirt, and a red, off-the-shoulder, long-sleeve Abercrombie shirt.

The girls went around to the other tables, taking orders. The gang sat down at a table and Sasuke and Neji started to stare at their favorite kunoichi who were too busy to see that the team was there.

Sakura went over to a table full of perverts. _Oh god why me? _She thought to herself. _Why do I always get the perverts and Tenten and Jessica get the ones with girlfriends?_ Jessica was their friend who danced with them and sang like Destiny's Child. She sighed and walked over to them.

"What can I get for you guys?" She asked with the nicest voice possible.

"Me and my friends want a cheeseburger and a serving of you," the leader of the group stated while his friends were drooling in the background.

"Get real and get lost, pervert," Sakura said while she walked away but a hand grabbed her wrist and squeezed until she let out a cry of pain. The leader had grabbed her and glared.

"I don't think so. I want you and I'm going to have you, bitch." Sakura turned around and smacked him across the face only to get a tighter grip on her wrist. She cringed with pain and tried to pull away.

"Aww… is the little girl going to _cwy_?" the pervert asked as he quickly changed his grasp to her waist and pulled her down on his lap. Sasuke was fuming at this and walked up to the leader.

"What the hell are you doing to Sakura?" he asked with a deadly voice. The leader only smirked and tightened his grasp on her waist.

"Guess… why? Are you going out with her?" He replied.

"NO!" Sasuke was blushing madly.

"Well, then more for me."

"Get your greasy hands off of her."

Sakura was just watching them quarrel until Sasuke punched the leader with all of his might. The leader let go of Sakura and she rand to Sasuke burying her head in his chest, obviously still scared.

"Sakura, lets go get Jiraya and tell him to kick these losers out, k?"

"Kay…" Sakura muffled her voice into his chest. He led her away and she was on his arm, clinging to him like there was no tomorrow.

BACK WITH FUREMU

Furemu was still planning with her teammates when she heard a familiar scream that came towards them. She readied her kunai at the attacker only to see that it wasn't an attacker.

"KITTY-CHAN!!!" the two four-year-olds screamed. Asu was leading Sukai by the arm because she was blind and the only way for her to see was with a certain kind of chakra that took up a lot of energy. A sleeping Yuuhi was being carried by Sukai.

"Kitty-chan, we were worried!" Sukai screamed as the three tackled her. Sukai rarely talked to anyone so Sutorensu and Raitonin were amazed at the sudden outburst.

"Why were you worried? I was only gone for an hour." Furemu replied trying to comfort the crying Sukai.

"We were worried because you were supposed to take us out to eat RAMEN, Kitty-chan, RAMEN!!!" Asu had an unhealthy obsession with ramen a lot like Naruto.

"I have to go you guys. I'm taking the original plans with me. You can't see them." Furemu teased, put Yuuhi oh her hip, and turned to leave but was stopped by a strong hand holding her back.

"I'm coming. Yuuhi is my sister after all." Furemu's smile had faded when she heard the last statement.

"Oh… kay." She hung her head and looked at the ground.

When they were almost to the city and alone, Raitonin stopped Furemu and flipped her around to look at him. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Asu was covering his eyes and blushing. He pulled her up to him and claimed her lips. At first Furemu was shocked, finally she gave in.

When they retreated for air, they started on their way again with blushes on BOTH of their faces. Furemu silently giggled to herself and hugged Yuuhi closer. The little girl was still asleep.

The five reached town and Furemu heard a song coming from the other side of Konoha, more specifically, 'The Bus'. Furemu's cat ears perked up at the slight sound of it. Yes, this is why she was called 'kitty-chan' by her two siblings.

Even her teammate seemed bewildered by her new appearance. Her ears were a midnight black and a tail was flicking behind her. Around the tail were a blue silk ribbon and a lily in the center of the bow.

"Why are you like a cat?" Raitonin said slowly as he approached the alert kunoichi.

"Hehe… well I'm part cat and all… I have the characteristics of a cat too if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, and I bet you can turn into one also because I've seen a black cat around me a lot."

"Hehehe… yeah that's me…"

The kunoichi ran after the sound before Raitonin could ask her any more things. She arrived at the club to see Sakura and Tenten sitting with their friends and the song was starting to play but no one was going up there to sing, so she stepped up even though she liked dancing more, but what did you expect? Dancing ran in the family.

"Ok… We have a new contestant in the Karaoke contest. Her name is Furemu and she is singing 'More to Life' by Stacie Orrico." Jiraya announced to the audience and the very surprised Sakura.

I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go

CHORUS:  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well its life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more

(Than wanting more)

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

CHORUS

I'm wanting more

I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...  
Always... Always...

CHORUS - repeat twice

More to life  
There's gotta be more to life (more to life)  
There's gotta be more to life (more)  
More to my life

"Thank you." Furemu jumped down from the stage while the crowd that gathered to hear her sing clapped for another song.

"You will hear my cousin, ICHIGO, sing later this evening." She shouted as she went to their table.

Furemu saw the table staring at her with open mouths. She took Yuuhi and sweat dropped.

"Hey, Sak, why do they call you Ichigo?" Tenten asked her best friend.

"Ano… Ichigo is my middle name." Naruto tried to register what was said in his puny mind.

"…WHAT?!" The hyperactive, knucklehead ninja yelled like he was deaf.

"You idiot, it even says that that is my middle name on my PROFILE!" Sakura bonked him on his head for yelling in his ear. Three tables were being pushed together. This was the order: Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, Furemu with Yuuhi on her lap, Raitonin, Asu, and then Sukai. The girls, except for Ino and Temari, were blushing on how close they were to their boyfriend. Ino was really ticked off that she was almost sitting on top of Shikamaru. Asu and Sukai were grinning widely at the sight of their sister blushing furiously with Raitonin's arm around her.

Everything went fine until…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I'm taking a break from writing Talent Grudge and writing another chappie. Most of the reason why I haven't updated was because I've been more than busy AND I have almost passed out from low blood sugar. PLEASE R AND R!!!**

**A special shout out to the following people:**

**xPrincess Gothx**

**SasukesAngel113**

**DreamsXReality**

Recap

"You idiot, it even says that that is my middle name on my PROFILE!" Sakura bonked him on his head for yelling in his ear. Three tables were being pushed together. This was the order: Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, Furemu with Yuuhi on her lap, Raitonin, Asu, and then Suki. The girls, except for Ino and Temari, were blushing on how close they were to their boyfriend. Ino was really ticked off that she was almost sitting on top of Shikamaru. Asu and Suki were grinning widely at the sight of their sister blushing furiously with Raitonin's arm around her.

Everything went fine until…

End Recap

A boy around Furemu's age came to the table. They were about to play 'Temperature' by Sean Paul. The boy came up to them and looked at Furemu.

"Hey, cutie, would you like to dance with me?" Furemu blushed and nodded her head, to embarrass to say anything. The music started up and Furemu instantly found the beat and started dancing like a professional. Yuuhi, Suki, and Asu were amazed. All of the girls were squealing with joy and the boys were in a 'whatever' mood. Raitonin acted cool but he had a dangerous aura coming around him. They slowly backed away. Furemu was good but not just good. SHE WAS GREAT!

Time skipped by while the friends trained for experience and strength to go up against the grueling tests of the ANBU exams. Furemu and her friends were busy preparing their matchmaking plans. Finally the day rolled in. All of the Jounin and selected Chunnin gathered at the Forest of Death where Tsunade waited to give the final instructions. Everyone was known by team 7 except for two particular groups and three other teams. The first group consisted of three girls. The second consisted of three boys.

The first girl had bright red hair, wore a red and white baggy jersey, and had on tight red biker shorts. Strapped on her back were two huge swords and she wore black and red Chuck Taylors. She looked like the kind of girl who loved sports and a challenge.

The second girl had short black hair with the top part dyed pink courtesy of her cousin. She wore a black and green camouflage tank top with black frayed kapris to match. Two little dragons sat beside her and looked so innocent. A smirk was plastered on her tan face.

The last girl had long blonde braids that went down to her hips and wore a green ripped flower sequin shirt with twisted heart frenchy khaki kapris. She had something that looked like chakra strings twisted into her long braids.

The first boy had dirty blonde hair and wore a brown soviet skater shirt with some black cargo pants and skater shoes to match. He had a giant staff in his hand and a scowl on his face.

The second boy had black hair that was like Naruto's but black and messier. He wore a plain black shirt and white shorts. He had a bow and arrows strapped to his back.

The last boy had brown hair and a down to earth expression on his face. He wore a baggy green shirt and camouflage cargo pants. Around his abdomen were metal plates that looked like they could be removed and they were dangerously sharp.

Furemu wore something other than her usual outfit. She wore a black o ring shirt and very tight black kapris. More black streaks ran through her hair. On her bare shoulder on one side was a black shoulder plate with a metal razor on it. Metal plates covered her arm and on her other arm was a large metal bracelet. She looked ready for battle.

Since no one was able to take care of the little kids, they were being taken care of my Shizune. (I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT!) When Furemu saw them worried, she came over to them and let her expression soften. She definitely looked scary except for her soft features that looked at them full of kindness, so they weren't that scared anymore. Careful not to cut them with her blades, she pulled them into a hug and started to tickle them and tell them how much fun it would be with their new babysitter while she was away.

Sakura saw this and turned to Raitonin to see how he was handling this. He was looking at her with lovingness, lustfulness, and worry all rolled into one. Then Tsunade stood.

"Alright, your mission is to bring back here a captured ANBU. ANBU members are scattered among you and you have to find out which ones are ANBU and which ones aren't. There are only ten and since there are twenty teams, good luck." She winked at Furemu's team and started the exam. No one could find the ANBU for at least two days so she would have a lot of stress with the freaking out little kids Furemu made her take care of.

That night, the Rookie Nine, Lee's team, and Furemu's team stayed in sleeping bags near a river. They didn't have tents so they gathered in a circle around the camp fire. They went in this order: Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sutorensu, Raitonin, Furemu, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino. The girls went into the woods to a waterfall to get a bath and change. The boys went to a lake nearby.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Ok, its time for girl talk. The boys aren't here and we might not get another chance since the boys are ALWAYS around." Ino emphasized as the girls took off their clothing except for their underwear and bra. Then they got into the hot springs in which the waterfall fell. It felt like heaven.

"You're right. I'm always around Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Lee. I haven't even been able to talk about other girl stuff like that Hinata is PMSing." Sakura stated.

"Ok, then since we are alone without boys, we are going to do truth. That is where you go around and state something true that you don't want anyone knowing."

"Ok, I'll go first. Lee caught me training in my underwear and bra in the middle of the forest." Tenten said with a moment of digression.

"OH. MY. GOD! Ok, my turn. At the last mask festival, a boy in a mask came and won me a prize at the booth I was working at and NO Sakura, it wasn't a kissing booth! Then he bent over and kissed me. Shika-kun was so jealous because he was beside me and the boy didn't even notice." The girls burst out laughing when Ino told them what happened.

"Cool! YAY MY TURN!" Hinata yelled. "Ok, I got mad at Naruto last month and spilled his ramen on his head and it was REALLY hot."

"HAHAHA! Oh great, its my turn! Ok, three weeks ago I was training in biker shorts and a white sports bra and suddenly got hit so hard that I flew into the sky and when I came down, I landed on top of Sasuke who was about to Chidori the last boy I had gone out with." Sakura said with a blush. "I don't see why he cared though. He probably got mad at him for doing something stupid."

"Alright clueless! Even though you don't know me that well, I will participate. A few days ago, I was going grocery shopping and had bought some eggs, milk, and soup when I slipped on a banana peel and all of my stuff burst open and hit Raitonin who was coming to talk to me about something." Sutorensu said with a sweatdrop.

"Goodie, its my turn. Ok, I was training in my sports bra when Asu came looking for me. I turned around and he was twitching and blushing like some pervert. I HAVE TOUGHT HIM BETTER THAN THAT! It turns out that he got a nose bleed afterwards too." Furemu said through gritted teeth.

As they laughed and talked, they lost track of time.

WITH THE BOYS

"Dudes we are always with the girls! Why the hell is that? Ok since we haven't talked, we are playing truth. YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS NARUTO SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RAISING YOU HAND!" Neji said with a vain mark on his forehead.

"Troublesome. I once walked in on Ino while she was changing a few weeks ago." Shikamaru said as Naruto laughed and the others smirked.

"HAHAHA well I guess it is my turn. I caught Sakura in her sports bra and biker shorts singing and dancing while she was training. She nearly broke her radio trying to kill me with it." Naruto said while Sasuke had the urge to kill him or at least Gaara who wasn't there at the moment.

"Hn. Once I almost got beaten by Tenten while we were sparring." Neji said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Aa. Well once I accidentally killed a fan boy of Sakura's who ripped off her shirt while she cried on my shoulder." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"This is boring; maybe we should spy on the girls." With that, they snuck to the springs where the girls were talking.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Ok who do you like?" Sakura asked the girls as the boys shouted in their minds 'SCORE!'

"Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed.

"Neji-kun…" Tenten murmured with a blush.

"Naruto-kun…" A shy Hinata whispered.

"What about you, forehead?"

"You want to know the truth?" All the girls nodded. "I don't know. Sasuke-kun just acts cold around me and I don't know my feelings for him and even though I have a lot of fan boys, not one likes me for my intelligence or personality." 'Do I really act that cold around her?' Sasuke thought.

"I feel sorry for you. I guess you and me are the only ones who can never get the guy we love." Furemu sighed as she looked painfully up at the stars. Raitonin and Sasuke stood there dumbfounded at what they were saying. Suddenly, Furemu started singing and somewhere in the middle, the others joined in.

Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny  
When I turn the lights out

When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

(Pre-chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus)  
Together   
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

(Pre-chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus)  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear

(Pre Chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus x2)

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

Suddenly, the girls got out and, trying to avoid a nosebleed, the boys fled.

When the girls got back, they were dressed in their pjs. Sakura wore black biker shorts and a tight black midriff and had her hair in a ponytail. Her usual pjs consisted of spankies and a bra. Tenten had her hair down and had on white cargo kapris and a long, tight green shirt on. Ino wore very short purple shorts and a white cami. Hinata wore a long shirt with the print of a panda on the front. Furemu wore a gray cami and maroon pj pants that went past her feet. Sutorensu wore thin blue kapris and a matching tank top that had shining moons and stars on all of the shades of blue streaking through the outfit.

The boys were doing everything possible not to get a nosebleed but when Kiba looked as Sukai, he lost the battle and huddled under the sleeping bag with Akamaru.

The girls finally fell asleep but the boys couldn't sleep because they had a feeling that something bad was going to happen so the scooted closer to the girls and pulled out a kunai for protection. They would risk their lives for the girls.

When morning came, the boys found themselves asleep and Sakura, Tenten, and Furemu were gone. The boys were raging and Sasuke almost destroyed the forest with Chidori. Neji was so close to using his new jutzu (the 64 hits one) on Lee. Then there was Raitonin. His eyes weren't normal and instead of them they were his special Liknae which stopped time or let out his true strength which was ten times better than Sakura's. He was angry and he was so mad that he almost killed Naruto.

As they started to search, they found five ANBU that had the three girls knocked out, bloody, and tied up with chakra strings.

(I can't go on anymore because than it would turn rated M for violence so you can hear the noises)

CRACK

The sound of a thousand birds chirping…

SLASH

RIP

SNAP

POW

SCREAMS AND MORE SCREAMS

SLIT

When they were done, the ANBU were almost dead and wrapped from head to toe in chakra strings while the girls were cut free and put on the backs of their crushes.

The teams ran back to the gates where Tsunade waited and dragged an ANBU with them.

Tsunade was outside eating with the three little ones when the teams showed up. She unmasked them and showed them part of the two teams. There were three girls and two boys.

Furemu started to crack up at the sight of her bloody friends until one of the dragons came out and bit her and wouldn't let go.

"DAMN YOU PUPPET!" This seemed to wake up Vava, the ANBU with the black and pink hair.

"AWWW, Puppet is the sweetest most adorable creature on the face of the earth!"

"Then why does your flippin' dragon bite me and NO it is the ugliest most demented thing ever! Hey I TRIED to feed it but it turns out he hates me because SOMEONE took away his food on purpose and he happens to be my friend! THE THING ALMOST KILLED ME!!!" Furemu yelled at Raitonin.

"Oh, I know! I'll sing to it!"

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me

Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom  
A beautiful princess fell in to a long deep sleep  
IæŠ³e been dreaming about you

Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her  
So he could tell her how lovely she is

Wake me up

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

Wake up me prince Charming  
IæŠ³e been dreaming about  
Wake me up prince Charming  
Make my dreams come true

Once upon a dream

I know you  
I know you  
I know you  
I know you  
The princes is waiting

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true.

The dragon didn't let go but fell asleep instead. This made Furemu growl with anger and felt like stabbing the baby dragon but then the other dragon, Shadow, would kill her. She was really in a bad mood. But then she suddenly turned to her cousins friends.

"These are my friends. I have already introduced Vava and this demented excuse of a dragon, Puppet. The girl with the red hair is Satha. The other girl with the blonde braids is Madon. The boy with brown hair is Dain. The boy with black hair is Koresu. The people who aren't here are Sune, the dirty blonde, and the other teams but you don't need to know them. Jezz Vava, did you HAVE to kick me that hard in the gut last night?! I have a huge bruise and I don't have my stuff with me!" Furemu started to ramble on and on until Puppet woke up.

"Ok… Fure can you tell me how you know these people?" Sakura asked.

"Hehehe… ano, I'm best friends with Vava and Satha and Madon and the boys just like to annoy the heck out of us."

"Than why does 'Puppet' hate you if Vava is your best friend?" Hinata asked.

"Umm… Sune took away her food and he almost had his spinal chord ripped out but since he used to like me, and I gave her Shadow's food, so now she hates me." Furemu stated while glaring at the evil creature. "Well since the exams are over and we passed, I guess I had better get back to my village! Oh and if you ever pass the Village hidden in the Mist, come and find me in the main house of the Kerin Klan Compound."

With that, she left with her friends, team, and her little kids. She had been staying for a while so she needed to get home because HELLO she was in the MAIN house!

"DUDE, WHY DID SHE JUST UP AND LEAVE LIKE THAT?!" Naruto screamed which made everyone sweatdrop.

"Naruto, she is apart of the main house! If you get to know her, you will know that she OWNS an orphanage, takes care of the orphans almost by herself, AND the main house has members of the clan that take on challengers who want to overthrow the head branch and SHE is one of the people who fights!" Hinata said with two vain marks on her forehead. Dang, she really was PMSing.

WITH FUREMU

"Shoot, I forgot to get Shikamaru and Ino together! We are going to stay until we get them together!" Furemu said, just realizing her mistake.

"Whatever…" All of her friends replied except for the sleeping Sukai, who was on her back, and the sleeping Yuuhi in her arms.

WITH THE OTHERS

Everyone had gone home and Sakura was sitting under the cherry blossom trees with a pen and paper at hand. She was currently thinking of her story which she was writing for no apparent reason.

It said:

Rain falls from the bleak sky and soaks my plain clothes. The sky seemed to be crying on that day also. It had cried for me and my broken heart. The long, dark green grass whipped against my ankles and the waves of the bayou splashed against my shoes. The birds hid in the shady trees and the crickets chirped less that night. The world seemed to be dark and dull, but that was alright. The sun will come again and the happy songs of the birds will live on. The rain brings sorrow for some but it is fun to dance in it. Twirling in the puddles and laughing happily, I didn't even care about my clothes. The rain is beautiful and sad, but I love it when it splashes on my head. When I get home, I will be soaked, but at least I get one last look before the winter comes and takes away my little spot.

Little did she know, someone was watching her, and NO it wasn't Furemu.

WITH THE MATCHMAKERS TARGETS!

Ino bent over the counter of the flower shop, staring at her new ANBU mask. It was an orange tiger. You would think it would be a pig but she was happy she got that mask. Longing for some company she sighed and stared at the door.

It finally opened but to her 'disgust', it was Shikamaru.

**A/N: I Hoped you liked it! Please R AND R! I WILL REVIEW SOON!**


	7. Fallin

**Blossom: Yay, I finally got time to make another chapter!**

**SillyxEmo: …Are you on crack?**

**Blossom: NO! … You're just thinking of one of my friends… I'M JUST HYPER!!! I had a lot of candy and sugar and sweets and junk! MUAHAHA!!! **

**SillyxEmo: Ok… Let us all back away from the insane girl with the bowl of Trix… and 100 lb of sugar…**

**Blossom: MUAHAHA!!! Go to hell. Well back to the story!**

Recap

Ino bent over the counter of the flower shop, staring at her new ANBU mask. It was an orange tiger. You would think it would be a pig but she was happy she got that mask. Longing for some company she sighed and stared at the door.

It finally opened but to her 'disgust', it was Shikamaru.

End Recap

"What do you want, Shikamaru? I'm working." Ino looked Shikamaru over and noticed that he had his ANBU uniform on and his mask was on top of his head, hiding his 'cute' pineapple hair. He was wet from the rain that was pouring cats and dogs outside. It sort of made him look hot… (A/N: WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! I LOVE SASUKE AND SAI!!!!!!!!! Tehehe).

"Ino, I don't have the time to get in a fight with you now so I want to get this over quickly. I am going on an ANBU mission for a while and I want you to know something before I leave…" Shikamaru hesitated. Furemu had come up to him earlier and told him that Ino would want to know his feelings before he left. This mission ranged from one month to a year. It was also a 45 percent possibility that he would die…

"Shikamaru… you're scaring me… Why are you wearing your ANBU uniform? You couldn't possibly have a mission already… I mean I know you will probably become a captain before all of us but-" She was cut off by Shikamaru embracing her tightly.

"That's just it… I am going on one… I wanted to say before I left that I would miss you… and that I lo-"

"Nara, you're late. We have to get going." An ANBU burst into the room in a hurry, making Shikamaru break away from Ino in a hurry and grab his stuff. He hesitated while following the ANBU out, turning around to look at her, and then disappeared into the heavy rain, leaving Ino confused with a tear running down her cheek.

Furemu was outside and when he came in, she went inside to help Ino out.

"Look, Ino. Shikamaru wanted me to give this to you in case he didn't make it. I'm sure he will but the letter will explain everything he was going to say." The younger girl handed an envelope that was very full and bulky to Ino. When she didn't reach out to grasp it, Furemu put it in her hand for her. Poor girl… She was helplessly in love and didn't even know it. The blue-haired beauty just knew Shikamaru would pull through though. He was very interesting. She wanted to see how he would fair in a fight with herself. Pity no one had seen her or her friend's true potential. Not very many people had even knocked her out, much less hurt her.

When Furemu left, Ino slowly opened the envelope with her name quickly scribbled on the front. It said:

Ino,

I know you probably don't feel the same way and you would probably think it was a waste of my words but I don't care. If you are reading this, then I am already dead and I have no reason to regret not leaving this with Furemu who has given this to you. Tsunade gave me a gigantic mission. It is an assassination mission. The guy is at the top of everyone's bingo book and Tsunade wants him gone. They needed my brains as they so quaintly put it but I just wanted you to know something if I died. I wanted you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I hope you feel the same way.

Love, Shikamaru.

A small smile crossed over Ino's face. This was a bittersweet moment. She had found out that he loved her back and he had a chance of coming back. She would be waiting for that 'troublesome' day.

WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA

Sasuke came out of the shadows and came up behind the rosette. Looking at her feet, Sakura saw the shadow and jumped. She quickly turned her head and sighed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Sasuke.

"Jezz, Sasuke, you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that…" Sakura said. Something was wrong… Sasuke just glared at her and didn't say a word. Sasuke didn't do that sort of thing any more. What was with him? Sakura got up and rested the palm of her hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"Are you sick or something?" Sasuke didn't answer. All he did was grab her wrist and put her in an arm lock with her arm being pushed against her back. Sasuke started to squeeze he wrist even harder and Sakura let out a tear of despair and pain.

"Sasuke, that hurts!"

"Ssstill haven't figured it out, Sssssakura?" A sly voice erupted from the so called "Sasuke's" mouth.

"Orochimaru?!" Sakura gasped. Kabuto walked out from behind the trees and Sakura spat a dirty look at him. When she looked behind her, he saw that Orochimaru had morphed into his true self.

"Remember that promise we made and you won't die like your parents."

"Don't kill me, I promise… I promise…" Sakura whispered as he let her go. When he left, Sakura collapsed and slowly faded out of consciousness.

Later the next day, Sakura awoke to find herself far in the forest where she was the day before when Oro-freak had come. She suddenly remembered that she had to meet everyone at the club today. The girl ran to her house and got dressed and ran to "The Bus."

"Hey Sakura…! Sak, why are your wrists so bruised?" Tenten asked, holding Sakura's forearm.

"Umm… None-ya?" Sakura said nervously. All Tenten did was give Sakura a suspicious look and let her go, looking through her like she was glass.

"Fine, but I will find out, just know that…" she said in a deadpan voice as she slipped off into the raging crowd. Sakura just stood there as dancing people closed in around her. She had a look of fear and desperation on her face.

A tap on her shoulder broke her out of her pained gaze and she looked up to the face of her teammate, Sasuke. A little sense of relief made its way through her system as her aching muscles were relieved of their suffering.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she nodded her head some to show that she had acknowledged his presence. Her voice sounded monotone and deprived of any emotion.

"Wow, you sound like me," Sasuke said with a tint of amusement in his dark eyes. A second later he frowned. "And that's not a good thing."

"Whatever," Sakura rolled her eyes and turned the other way. That's when it happened. A slow song started up and the DJ said the wrong words.

"This is for all of you lovely couples out there this evening. Lets bring the heat down a few notches with this slow song." And then the song started… It was Fallin' by Alicia Keys. Man that was random…** (A/N: I know it's a weird song for a slow song but I think it goes great with the couple.)**

_**I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you**_

_**Sometimes I love ya, Sometimes you make me blue**_

_**Sometimes I feel good, At times I feel used**_

_**Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused**_

"May I take this dance?" Sasuke asked like a gentleman, extending his arm for her to take. A small smile crept up on her face and she hesitantly accepted, knowing something might happen.

He put his hands on her hips and she clasped her arms around the Uchiha's neck. They slowly swayed with the music

_**I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you **_

_**I never loved someone the way that I love you**_

Sakura knew this song all too well. When Sasuke had left, she had listened to this song, over and over. She somehow agreed with the song in a way because she could never really stop loving the boy who she was so closely dancing with.

The rosette sang along with the words in the second verse and pressed the side of her face into Sasuke's chest.

_**Oh Oh, I... never felt this way **_

_**How do you give me so much pleasure,**_

_**And cause me so much pain (yea-ea, yea-ea) **_

_**Just when I think I've takin' more than would a fool**_

_**I start fallin' back in love with you**_

_**[Chorus**_

_**I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you **_

_**I never loved someone the way that I love you**_

_**[Bridge**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**I,I,I,I'm **_

_**Fa-a-allin'**_

_**(yea-e, yea-e)**_

_**I,I,I,I'm**_

_**Fa-a-allin'**_

_**Fall, fall ,fa-a-a-allin'**_

_**[Chorus 4x**_

_**I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you **_

_**I never loved someone the way that I love you**_

_**I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you **_

_**I never loved someone the way that I love you**_

_**I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you **_

_**I never loved someone the way that I love you**_

_**I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you **_

_**I never loved someone the way that I love you**_

As the song ended, the couple parted quickly, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. Of course, that's the time that their friends decided to show up… How planned…? No matter how much they didn't want to, the polar opposite teammates were falling deeply, madly in love and everyone knew it.


	8. Wont Get Away

**Blossom: Dang I havent updated in a while but its high school sweetie! Well I'm back so lets PARTY!**

* * *

"Damn it! I cant be in love!" Sakura screamed while punching her bedroom wall. What about the promise? What about her parents? They had DIED all because she hadnt followed through with the promise. It was bad enough that he had come back to remind her. Did that mean someone else would be next if she didnt do it in time? Questions flooded through her mind as she kept punching the unwavering wall as hard as she could- without chakra. Her knuckles started to bleed and the tears threatened to pour out.

She flipped from facing the wall to pressing her back against the wall and curled up to her knees to keep her breathing.

"Is it really even love? How do I know that I have felt love?" It was true. She barely felt emotion except for anger, sadness, and coldness. Together had always meant "me, myself, and I." It had always been about the eyeliner- not that anyone knew, EVER.

xXSakura's POVXx

Nothing was ever right. I had finally gotten over him and I fell right back into the darkness of helpless love. But, wasnt love a choice? Maybe I had no choice to choose love. I pulled myself up and sat down at my baby grand piano.

I started to play Dont Matter by Akon. (my-piano. listen to midi version).

No.

No.

No...

I wouldnt give up.

Wasn't there a way to have both?

Why was I even working for Orochimaru?

My life was my choice. I finally realized something also.

I wasnt scared.

For the first time in my life, I wasnt scared.

Was it because I had Sasuke?

Was it because I had finally felt something?

To be honest I didnt know. But I was going to make the right decision.

I was a survivor.

Not a coward.

That was it.

I was going to meet HIM.

And he was not getting away.

Not this time...

**Blossom: Sorry its so short.**

**PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
